


Supernatural Beach Party, Jessica

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach, beach party, drawing in the sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Jessica takes some time alone.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Jessica

Jessica was giving Sam some space. It was nice to see him, after getting used to how much he'd changed. She watched him and Eileen for a few moments before she continued her walk down the beach. They were cute together, especially as Sam fumbled through signing with her. 

She liked that he'd moved on and he hadn't grieved forever. 

Jessica walked along the beach. The water was a soothing backdrop. Eventually, she came across an assortment of shells, rocks, and sea glass someone had arranged into what looked like a beautiful flower. Jessica took a stick and started drawing around the edges, adding layers of petals and sun rays. 

She hoped the ocean didn't wash it away too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
